


Burning Seas

by I_Amuse_Myself



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Booty before booty, Captainjolras, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Courfeyrac is a fucking ray of sunshine in my life okay, Enjolras is pretty, Everyone is sassy, F/M, Jehan does not feel pretty, Jehan just feels sick, M/M, Marius gets tangled in the rigging on a daily basis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seasickness, Sorry Jehan, cosette thinks it's cute, enjolras is getting annoyed that they have to keep cutting him out, i will shut up now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Amuse_Myself/pseuds/I_Amuse_Myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras bolted through the streets of the burning town at a dead sprint. <br/>Such a small, defenseless village. It was almost a shame to plunder it and burn it to the ground.<br/>Almost.</p>
<p>Pirate au. Please stay tuned for tragic backstories, pirate shenanigans and a heck ton of anachronisms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Aboard

Enjolras bolted through the streets of the burning town at a dead sprint.   
Such a small, defenseless village. It was almost a shame to plunder it and burn it to the ground.  
Almost.  
He grinned as Bahorel barreled past him, whooping and hollering obscenely, and rolled his eyes at Courfeyrac who was carrying some village girl across his back like an ungainly sack of potatoes.  
He’d have to deal with that later. Right now, he was more concerned with getting away from the angry mob that was sure to emerge soon.  
The captain ran up the edge of the gangplank and landed neatly on the deck of his beloved Patria.  
“All hands on deck!” he barked, “Fauchelevent, hoist the colors! Courfeyrac put that poor girl down and raise the sails!”  
“Aye, sir!” Cosette chirped, swinging herself up into the rigging to raise the Jolly Roger above the quickly unfurling sails.  
“Everyone on board?” Enjolras called, making sure to do a quick head count, before raising the gangplank and setting off.  
The entire crew cheered as they were carried away quickly by the wind and waves.  
The captain afforded himself a pleased smile before he got down to business.  
“Right, then! First things first: Courfeyrac, what the hell were you thinking?”  
Courfeyrac at least had the decency to look ashamed.  
“Sorry Enj… I got a bit carried away…”  
“Captain,” Enjolras corrected sternly, “And you being emotionally carried away should not result in someone else literally being carried away!”  
Courfeyrac looked at his feet.  
“Sorry, Cap’n Enjolras. Won’t happen again, I swear.”  
“See that it doesn’t.”  
Enjolras walked over to the girl that Courfeyrac had abducted and crouched beside her.  
“Are you all right, my lady?”  
“Excuse the fuck out of you. I am not a lady!” the captive stood up, indignantly brushing dirt from their breeches and Enjolras realized that, no indeed, this was definitely a man he was looking at.  
A man with a surprisingly dirty mouth for someone with the lavish (if completely mismatched) clothing that he was wearing.  
Enjolras took a step back, calmly analyzing the situation.  
“Well then, Mr. ah….”  
“P…Prouvaire.” The man did not meet his eyes as he supplied the name.  
“Mr. Prouvaire, then.” Enjolras nodded, “When we next make port, we’ll drop you off there and supply you with means to return home. Our apologies for this mishap.”  
“You’re awfully nice for pirates…” Prouvaire mumbled, “Aren’t you going to slash my throat or throw me off the boat?”  
“If we slashed your throat, we’d definitely throw you off the boat. We don’t need a dead body lying around stinking up the place. That’s what we’ve got Grantaire for.” Eponine shot a twisted grin at the ship’s drunkard, who flashed his middle finger at her in return.  
Enjolras silenced the crew with a glare.  
“No, Mr. Prouvaire, we do not intend to kill you. As such, allow me to welcome you aboard the Patria as our guest. You will be safe here until you are well on your way home.”  
“Mmm. I feel so safe surrounded by a bunch of pirates.”  
“Yes, but you see, we’re not just your average pirates,” Courfeyrac quipped, “We’re classy pirates!”  
“Yes, raiding defenseless villages and carrying off random village boys. Very classy.” Prouvaire said dryly  
Courfeyrac pursed his lips, but had the sense to keep his mouth firmly shut.  
“Well, normally we only raid defenseless villages. Carrying off villagers is not something we do on a regular basis,” Bahorel qualified.  
“Oh, am I special then?” Prouvaire snapped.  
“Yes you are. Courfeyrac thinks you’re pretty.”  
“Courfeyrac thinks everyone’s pretty.” Feuilly rolled his eyes, “That’s not very special.”  
Courfeyrac scowled, “I’m right here y’know!”  
“Alright, boys, settle down,” Enjolras growled.  
The crew immediately snapped to attention.  
“Mr. Prouvaire,” the captain said crisply, “I give you my deepest apologies for the way my first mate has treated you. However, what’s done cannot be undone, so I would appreciate your cooperation until we can return you home.”  
Prouvaire grumbled, but did not argue.  
“We will provide you with a cabin and food, but if you have any weapons on you, we will need them. We pirates are paranoid by nature.”   
Enjolras smiled apologetically.  
“Your first mate already made sure of that,” Prouvaire flashed a glare at Courfeyrac, who pursed his lips and tried to look innocent.  
Enjolras glared at him as well.  
“Courfeyrac…” He said warningly.  
“Hey, he was perfectly willing at first!”  
Prouvaire went red, and opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it and pressed his mouth shut into a hard line of annoyance.  
“Yes, up until the point you kidnapped him and forced him onto the ship.” Enjolras rolled his eyes, “I have half a mind to demote you. Honestly, Marius would make a better first mate than you.”  
“What?!” Courfeyrac let out a strangled cry at the same time Marius perked up.  
“Really?! You think?” he grinned widely.  
“No, Marius. No.” Enjolras shook his head.  
Marius deflated visibly and Courfeyrac looked relieved.  
“However, because you caused this unnecessary setback, Mr. Prouvaire here will get your cabin for the time being. Please make other sleeping arrangements.”  
Courfeyrac pouted, but did not argue. He knew better than to argue with Enjolras.  
“Now that that’s settled, what plunder did we get from that town?”  
As the crew tallied the treasure they had raided from the village, Enjolras leaned against the deck railing, letting the sea wind blow through his hair.  
The sea always calmed him after a particularly stressful raid.  
This raid certainly counted as stressful, not only because of the extra burden of Prouvaire, but because of the fires they had caused.  
Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he realized that even if it wasn’t intentional, it was likely that they had killed a few people.  
The captain ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath of the sea air.  
It couldn’t be helped.  
“That will do, my friends. Thénardier, if you would show Mr. Prouvaire to Courfeyrac’s cabin. Combeferre, you have the helm.”  
Enjolras gathered the treasure that had not been divvied up between the rest of the crew and headed to his own cabin.  
Locking the treasures in the cabinet that he kept such things in, Enjolras settled down onto his bed and pulled off his boots.  
He was completely exhausted.  
So, naturally, that was the exact time that Grantaire decided was best to waltz nonchalantly into the cabin.  
“Grantaire, I’m really not in the mood for our little interactions right now.”  
“Is that any way to greet a guest, dear captain?”  
“No. Uninvited guests are usually greeted with my sword through their stomachs,” Enjolras said through gritted teeth.  
“Well, that’s two uninvited guests you haven’t greeted that way today.”  
“Prouvaire is different. And you are the least of my concerns right now.”  
“Mmm, and what do you think of fair little Prouvaire?”  
“Why does it matter?”  
“Just curious. I was wondering if you caught the fact that he let Courfeyrac ‘search him for weapons’ willingly.”  
“Yes, that much was implied.”  
“Notice how he was perfectly aware that Courfeyrac was a male?”  
Enjolras hadn’t, in fact, picked up on that fact. He’d assumed that Courfeyrac hadn’t known that Prouvaire was a male, but it was hard to believe that Prouvaire had mistaken Courfeyrac for a female as well.  
“Interesting…” Enjolras mused, “But what does it have to do with anything?”  
“Nothing. I was just… pointing it out.” Grantaire said airily.  
“Is that all you came to bother me with?”  
“Is it wrong that I just wanted to have a pleasant conversation with my captain?”  
“When your captain wishes to go the fuck to sleep? Yes.” He snapped.  
“Touchy,” Grantaire clicked his tongue.  
“Please, Grantaire. Just leave.” Enjolras sighed, rubbing his temples to fight the headache that was threatening to overtake him.  
“Are you all right, Captain?” Grantaire’s voice was unusually soft.  
“I’m fine. Leave me alone. That’s an order.”  
Grantaire pressed his lips together in a half smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and gave Enjolras a mocking bow.  
“Aye, aye, Cap’n.”  
He left with one long, lingering glance at Enjolras, who was already pulling the covers up over his head.


	2. A Pirate's Life for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan gets a wonderful first impression of life as a pirate as he interacts with the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit fillery, I swear to god there's kind of a plot. There will be a plot eventually. Uh there's seasickness and icky stuff like that in this chapter so if you're not about that, just gloss it over, it's nothing graphic.

Jehan was not someone who traveled at sea often and he was immediately regretting this fact.  
Lying alone in Courfeyrac’s cabin, his stomach roiling with the pitch and roll of the ship, he was having a _lot_ of regrets.  
He was _definitely_ regretting letting an attractive pirate seduce him into this ridiculous situation.  
Still, he had been a fairly good snog.  
Jehan shook that thought from his mind and then immediately regretted moving at all.  
He had only just resettled himself when someone knocked softly on the door.  
Jehan forced himself up off the bed. He couldn’t afford to be seen as weak here, so he managed the few tottering steps to the door.  
There stood Courfeyrac.  
Jehan had half a mind to shut the door in his face. He nearly did, before Courf wedged his boot between door and frame, effectively cutting off that route of escape.  
“What do you want?” Jehan tried to come off annoyed, but his voice was as shaky as his legs and Courfeyrac put a hand on his shoulder as though to steady him. He didn’t bother to brush him off for fear that he would collapse without the pirate holding him up.  
“Are you all right?” Courfeyrac steered him over to the bed.  
“Just fine.” His voice was stronger now and he managed to put more bite behind the words.  
“I just came to apologize. I didn’t mean for that to go this far.”  
“You didn’t mean to kidnap me?” Despite the waves of nausea spreading through him, Jehan couldn’t help but laugh.  
“No, that wasn’t quite the intention.” Courfeyrac laughed as well.  
“Didn’t fancy me enough for that, eh?”  
“I wouldn’t say that. I fancy you quite a lot in fact.”  
“Really? Even now that you know I’m a man?”  
Courfeyrac shrugged, “I don’t see how that matters. Kissing another male is the least debauched thing I’ve done, honestly. I’m a pirate. Lying, stealing, and killing are occupational hazards. Who really cares if I add a couple of boys to the list of things I’ve done? I’ll get hanged anyways if they catch me.”  
Courfeyrac gave him a flippant smile as though getting hanged was as pleasant as this morning’s weather.  
Jehan laughed a bit, still trying to ignore his stomach.  
“And I already knew you were a man.”  
Courfeyrac’s words made his eyes widen in shock.  
“You… knew?”  
Courfeyrac nodded.  
“You’ve got a pretty face, but not so pretty and I can’t tell from your jaw line, breeches, and flat chest that you are not a female.”  
“So you knew all along and you still snogged me?”  
“You knew I was a man and you snogged me back.”  
Jehan blushed.  
“Er, anyways… no hard feelings on the kidnapping thing?”  
“No… it’s a nice escape, really.”  
Well, except for the fact that the sea didn’t seem to be agreeing with his stomach very well.  
“Good.” Courfeyrac smiled and _shit he was leaning in._  
Jehan panicked a bit and leaned away from him.  
“What’s wrong?” Courfeyrac’s face fell.  
“I-I just…!” He was trying to form the words, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss the handsome pirate again. It was that he really didn’t want to vomit in his mouth.  
His stomach settled for vomiting on Courfeyrac’s boots instead.  
Courfeyrac cursed and jumped to his feet.  
“I-I’m sorry…” Jehan whispered weakly.  
“That’s alright. That’s why we have a cabin boy. Can you walk?”  
“I… I think so… Why?”  
“Sometimes being on deck is better to calm and upset stomach than being stuck below deck. Come on.”  
Courfeyrac helped him up and held him steady as he guided him to the deck rail.  
“The sea is also the ultimate way to dispose of human waste, be it bodily fluids or actual bodies.”  
“Thanks for that imagery,” Jehan groaned, leaning heavily on the railing and trying to keep the contents of his stomach _contained_ in his stomach.  
“He alright?” Feuilly asked as he passed by, raising an eyebrow at the pitiful retching figure Jehan imagined himself to be.  
“He’s fine,” Courfeyrac said, cheerful as ever, “He just needs to get his sea legs!”  
Jehan just groaned and heaved once again over the side of the boat.  
“Do you happen to know where our cute little cabin boy is, by the way?” Courfeyrac asked the tall freckled redhead, “We need to clean the floor in my cabin. Also my boots.”  
“Check the rigging. Poor fool’s got himself tangled again trying to have a conversation with Fauchelevent.”  
Courfeyrac sighed, “Oh dear. What are we to do with our sweet Pontmercy?”  
“Smack some sense into him,” Feuilly grumbled.  
“Then we’d have to do the same with Grantaire and Eponine. They’re even more hopeless than Pontmercy, I think.”  
“Thank you Courfeyrac, for your astounding vote of confidence,” Another voice chipped in dryly. Jehan was a bit preoccupied with vomiting to see who it was.  
“Well it is pretty sad,” Feuilly said, “Honestly, R, he’s been known to say ‘booty before booty’. That’s pretty hopeless.”  
“You underestimate my charm and good looks.”  
“You underestimate the booty before booty clause.”  
“Hush up, will you? I’ve got a headache.” Jehan glared at them.  
At this point, he wasn’t even sure he’s survive however long it took them to reach the next port, let alone make another journey—by sea _again_ —back home. He didn’t even _want_ to return home.  
He groaned again and sat down on the deck with his back to the rail. Courfeyrac had slipped off while he’d been retching, but Jehan spotted him quickly. He and the small, lovely girl who manned the crow’s nest were trying to no avail to untangled the cabin boy from the rigging.  
How he’d managed to get there in the first place was a mystery to Jehan, but he supposed climbing the rigging wasn’t as easy as Fauchelevent made it seem.  
“Feeling a bit better now?” The man he recognized as Grantaire—“R” for short—plopped himself down next to him and offered him a bottle of rum.  
“A bit…” Jehan said quietly, politely refusing the bottle. The deck was spinning enough as it was, he didn’t need to be drunk as well.  
Grantaire shrugged and took a swig for himself.  
“It gets easier, trust me.”  
Jehan prayed that he was right.  
It took a good quarter of a hour to detangle Pontmercy from the rigging, but once he was free, he did his duties swiftly, taking care of the mess Jehan had left in Courfeyrac’s cabin and then returning to swab the deck. Every so often, Marius would stare with moony eyes up at the crow’s nest.  
Jehan would have rolled his eyes in amusement, but his head was still spinning and he thought better of it. He’d remained on deck because Courfeyrac was right: the clean sea air helped settle his stomach and the movements of the ship seemed less intense than they did below deck.  
He still wasn’t right as rain, but his mood had improved with the lessening of his symptoms.  
He had stood back up at this point, leaning over the rail this time to observe the sea rather than to vomit into it.  
It’s vast and deep and under the bright afternoon sun, it’s a brilliant blue-green and Jehan can almost imagine that it’s an oversized pool of emeralds and sapphires.  
He could write the most splendid poetry about the ocean.  
Unfortunately, he’d dropped his quill back at the village when Courfeyrac had scooped him up in the most undignified manner and he had no parchment regardless.  
Jehan sighed. He’d have to ask someone to supply him with those materials or else he’d definitely not survive this journey. He’d pitch himself off the ship before he had to go too long without writing.  
The sun was just beginning to sink lower in the sky when the captain swept onto the deck.  
“Prouvaire,” he nodded politely and Jehan was certain that it was the first time Captain Enjolras hadn’t called him “Mr.”  
He smiled despite himself.  
The captain looked far more formal today than he had last night, when he’d been covered in sweat and ash and dirt. Today, he had on a brilliant red waistcoat with a ruffled shirt underneath and a black cravat. A sword was hanging from his belt and Jehan wondered how well he knew how to use it. His hair was swept back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
He didn’t look so much a pirate as a prince.  
Grantaire took a large swig from his bottle of rum.  
Jehan personally had never felt so dingy in his life. He wanted to dive into the ocean and scour himself clean and change his clothes. But this was probably not the best course of action, so he settled with self-consciously re-braiding his messy hair. It didn’t help to improve his appearance much.  
Enjolras took the helm and everyone returned to their tasks once they realized Enjolras had no new orders for them.  
The lull returned and despite the new surroundings and all the potential danger he was in, Jehan was bored.  
That was when Cosette rang the bell up in the crow’s nest: “Sails spotted, Captain! Off the starboard side!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Very dramatic yes I am A+ at suspense. so yes, eternal apologies for filleriness but there's a plot I swear. Feel free to comment and leave kudos! c:

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Just a forewarning though, it's very possible that I may get distracted and not finish this story so please don't be mad at me if I don't I just have a really short attention span when it comes to writing. I have a heck ton of other fanfictions and yeah my mind is kind of all over the place all the time so... yes!  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr@ khaleesi-is-coming.tumblr.com !


End file.
